Intérprete de sueños rotos
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Se miran a los ojos, descifrando lo indescriptible, rasguñando sus esencias


Disclaimer: No soy Meyer, ni pretendo serlo. No gano dinero con esto, y nunca podría.

Es en respuesta a el reto **Parejas Retorcidas & Co** del foro LOL. Ojala sirva =)

Muchas gracias por leer =)

* * *

Why d'you laugh? When I know that you're hurt inside?

_¿Por qué ríes?. Cuando sé que algo dentro te lastima_

(Nothing in my way-Keane)

_

* * *

  
_

Alice no carece de la habilidad de ver el pasado, puede leerlo en las facciones de aquel jefe de policía al que la vida le ha hecho polvo. Sabe que hay cosas dentro de él que le lastiman, pero que las calla por lo mismo. Es el mejor ejemplo de un mártir silencioso.

Conoce que Charlie tiene risa de niño, de adulto que juega a Peter Pan.

Sabe, también, que nunca ha marchado de Forks para congelar los años y sentir que tiene una segunda oportunidad. Sabe que ella le recuerda a Renée en los tiempos de instituto.

Intuye que cuando ve desde la ventana su coche amarillo brillante, piensa en ella, en su primer amor. En el día que entre risas pintaron las puertas de las alacenas y comenzaron a vaticinar sobre cómo sería el futuro del bebé.

Hay expresiones en aquel hombre que puede entender a simple vista. La contrariedad que él siente al ver crecer a Bella y quizá cometer los mismos errores que fueron la causa de su desdicha. La sonrisa radiante que esboza al ver al padre del chucho, las palmas escondidas en los bolsillos del pantalón como un despreocupado adolescente y esos ojos que se cubren de lagañas del pasado. Esos mismos ojos que, cuando le miran a ella, parecen oscurecerse.

---

Sabe que esa fecha es la clave, es conocedora de lo que aconteció años antes, aquel día de Mayo. Conoce que Charlie se derrumba, y ve las noticias sin ver. No entra a la cocina, porque no quiere visualizar rastros de ella. De ese sueño compartido que se esfumó.

Aparca su Porche lentamente y desciende del coche a una velocidad normal. Edward se ha llevado a Bella al claro, como favor hacia la pequeña duende, al leerle los pensamientos y comprobar qué se proponía. Las escaleras de la puerta de entrada crujen bajo sus pies, el olor a lluvia y madera vieja le envuelven los sentidos.

Toca un par de veces y espera paciente, el sonido de la respiración de Charlie proviene de la sala. El aroma a cerveza inunda sus sentidos, pero decide ignorarlo. Un ligero grito de "entra" resuena por las paredes. Es un llamado ahogado, una voz quebrada.

La muchacha entra con pasos silenciosos, cuidando de no sorprender al padre de su amiga.

Le encuentra volcado sobre un sofá, ojos nublados, la camisa arrugada y el pelo revuelto.

_-Charlie-_, le llama contra su oído, acuclillándose a su lado.

Él aparta la vista del techo, le mira intentando reconocerle. Una chispa inunda brevemente sus ojos marrones y susurra -_¿Renée?-_

Ella sonríe y deposita un pequeño beso en sus labios- _Soy yo cielo_-

Charlie le sonríe, enmarca esa sonrisa de niño, las arrugas de la risa emergen por un breve momento.- _¿Bella por fin se ha dormido?_-

Asiente con una pequeña risa cantarina y pasa sus manos sobre las mejillas del hombre. Sintiendo ese calor que escapa por sus poros.-_Ha sido difícil, pero luego al fin ha dormido a pierna suelta_…-

-_Me alegro…_- Susurra él, su aliento deslizándose sobre el rostro de la muchacha.

Se miran a los ojos, descifrando lo indescriptible, rasguñando sus esencias.

Se besan en una especie de batalla desenfrenada, una empresa contra el olvido. Él pasea torpemente sus amplias manos bajo su camiseta, recorriendo con movimientos de inexperto la textura de sus pechos. La mujer mordisquea su cuello, conteniéndose de dar una estocada final.

-_Te amo_- Le susurra contra su oído, y ella le sonríe feliz. Se quedan abrazados, meditabundos, perdiéndose en un espiral de memorias.

-_No te vayas…_- Le ruega de pronto al cabo de unos minutos.-_No me dejes otra vez, no te marches…_- Su voz parece rasgada, un nudo asentado en su pecho, una grieta sin sutura en el corazón.

-_No me iré, nunca me voy a ir…_-Murmura mirándole a los ojos, en cierta forma sabe que es así, que la imagen de Renée, la verdadera, nunca se irá de la mente de Charlie. Acaricia suavemente sus cabellos y le observa detenidamente, admira la forma en que esos ojos chocolate van cayendo ante el cansancio. –_Eres maravilloso_- Proclama, dándole un último beso antes de que él caiga ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Ordena todo detenidamente, pone las botellas vacías en una bolsa, para luego desecharlas en el camino de vuelta a casa. Toma esa foto que está tirada a un lado del sofá, donde una pareja sonríe feliz, ansiosa por cumplir sus sueños, y la coloca en la billetera del jefe de policía. Mira a su alrededor y no puede evitar que sus ojos ocre contemplen con comprensión a aquel hombre que ha sufrido tanto.

Se marcha con sus maneras gráciles, como una bailarina a la que le pesa el mundo. Como ese fantasma del presente y del pasado, que ha decidido interpretar aquella tarde.


End file.
